Many modern wireless communication devices are capable of switching from a faster data connection, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), to a slower connection, such as Enhanced Voice-Data Optimized (EVDO). These switches occur seamlessly when a user moves from a location with the faster data connection to a location with the slower data connection. For example, if a user makes a data connection while in an LTE coverage zone, the data connection will seamlessly switch to the slower connection when the user leaves the LTE zone.
The switch to the slower connection is efficient for users. However, there are currently no methods to seamlessly switch back to the faster data connection when the user approaches another faster connection zone. Instead, the device will typically wait for the user to cease communications on the device, and then switch the device back into the faster data connection mode during this down period. This can be extremely inefficient for users as some data connections may last for long periods of time preventing the switch back to the faster data connection.
Overview
Examples disclosed herein provide systems, methods, and software for transitioning between wireless communication networks. In one example, a method of operating a wireless communication device to transition between wireless communication networks includes exchanging first wireless communication signals with a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network for an application in the wireless communication device, and transitioning from exchanging the first wireless communication signals with the LTE network to exchanging second wireless communication signals with at least one non-LTE base station for the application in the wireless communication device, wherein the second wireless communication signals identify LTE network status data. The method further includes processing the LTE network status data to estimate an LTE network data rate, and processing a data requirement of the current application, a current data rate of non-LTE network data, and the LTE network data rate to select an eNodeB sector and frequency carrier on the LTE network. The method also includes transitioning to idle mode and subsequently transitioning from the idle mode to active mode, and exchanging third wireless communication signals with the LTE network for the application using the eNodeB sector and frequency carrier on the LTE network.
In an alternative example, a wireless communication device includes a wireless transceiver system configured to exchange first wireless communication signals with a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network for an application in the wireless communication device, and transition from exchanging the first wireless communication signals with the LTE network to exchanging second wireless communication signals with at least one non-LTE base station for the application in the wireless communication device, wherein the second wireless communication signals identify LTE network status data. The wireless transceiver system is further configured to, based on a selection of an eNodeB sector and frequency carrier on the LTE network, transition to idle mode and subsequently transition from the idle mode to active mode, and, after transitioning from the idle mode to the active mode, exchange third wireless communication signals with the LTE network for the application using the eNodeB sector and frequency carrier on the LTE network. The wireless communication device further includes a processing system configured to process the LTE network status data to estimate an LTE network data rate, and process a data requirement of the current application, a current data rate of non-LTE network data, and the LTE network data rate to select the eNodeB sector and frequency carrier on the LTE network.